Fire and Ice
by SugarQueen8490
Summary: Some say the world will end in fire, /Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, /I hold with those who favor fire. /But if I had to perish twice, /I think I know enough of hate /To say that for destruction ice Is also great /And would suffice.


***sighs* Alright I know! I know! I've been dead to the Fanfiction world for quite some time... -.- I've just been going through a WHOLE lot right now in my life, and I've been feeling...sad... And I can never write when I'm sad, so I decided to perk up before presenting you with my disorganized wording which I like to call Fanfiction. ;)**

**I'm going to update _Mon Ange _soon I promise! But I just need to get back in the groove of things with a little AmIan stuff. :) This story was inspired by _oh, all the small things _by Kaye Nightshade. It reminded me how fun it was to write Fanfics. And also by the poem "Fire and Ice" by Robert Frost. :)**

**Disclaimer: You people should know by now that I own nothing but the idea! :P**

_~L~_

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire,_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if I had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice._

_~ "Fire and Ice" by Robert Frost_

_~L~_

"_Some say the world will end in fire..."_

"Are you even kidding me right now? What is you're problem?" she screamed at him, face flushed.

"What's _my_ problem? _You're _the one with the problem, Amy! I do _one _little thing, screw up even the tiniest bit, and you fly off the handle! I'm only one person!" he retaliated, using his hands and arms to exaggerate every word.

"Oh, my word! I can't _believe_ you right now!"

"_You _can't believe _me_? You're not even telling me what I did wrong!"

He looked at her for a long time, expecting some sort of heated reply, but she didn't say anything. She just stood there, fists clenched, unresponsive. This made him even more angry than anything she could have said.

"Fine! If you want to be upset for nothing, that's your own problem!"

He turned curtly and strode to the door in only a few powerful strides. His hand paused on the handle, and he turned around to face her again, fury still in his eyes.

"You know what I think, Amy? I think you make _yourself _mad!" With that, he swung the door open and stalked out, slamming it behind him. She collapsed to her knees on the floor the moment the door closed and covered her face in her hands. She felt her tear ducts burning as if she were about to cry. It was no use, though. Anger still ran hot through her veins, burning her from the inside out like some sort of internal flame.

Before long, the blaze engulfed her.

_~L~_

"_Some say in ice..."_

With his hands in his pockets and his head down, Ian walked slowly on the concrete sidewalk. His senses seemed numb somehow. When he looked up at the cerulean skies, they seemed dingy and grey in his sight. When the pleasantly cool wind gently stroked his face and brushed his raven hair from his forehead, he ignored the caress, barely feeling it. The loud, familiar noises of the city rang muffled in his eardrums. He felt like a dead man walking.

When he came to the corner of the sidewalk, he looked up to see if the way was clear for him to pass. That's when he saw her. She was standing tall with spine erect and hair blowing in the wind. The dancing tresses appeared to be like fire in his eyes, and something about the air she kept around herself seemed ruthless, dangerous, unapproachable.

Their eyes met at the same time. When he gazed at her, his blood turned to ice in his veins, and he felt frozen. He considered crossing the street and talking to her, making everything right again, but his better judgement got the best of him. He turned briskly to his left, though reaching his destination required continuing straight, and walked until he lost his way.

Before the night came to the city, he was frozen over.

_~L~_

"_From what I've tasted of desire,_

_I hold with those who favor fire..."_

Ian sighed as he flipped the channels in his TV. Still, nothing was beautiful anymore. Everything still seemed dull and not colorful at all. TV shows that would have ordinarily captured his interest just seemed annoying and trivial now. He finally decided on a channel and lay into the back of his chair, not really paying attention.

After a few minutes, his cell phone rang, so he picked it up, not even bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hello? This is Ian," he answered politely.

"Ian?" he heard Amy's voice on the other end say. At that one word, his icy blood boiled. He pinched the bridge of his nose and waited a second before answering.

"Yes?" he asked a little too patiently.

"I... I saw you today."

He rolled his eyes, almost regretting that she couldn't see him. That same enflamed feeling was still alive in his breast. "Yes, I saw you too."

"Why didn't you come talk to me?"

At this, the fire grew ever larger. "Why didn't _you_ come talk to _me_?"

There was a long pause on the phone before his answer came. "Well... I tried to, but you walked away before I could say anything to you. I didn't even get the chance to cross the street to where you were."

A pang of guilt peppered his conscience as he heard the true hurt in her voice. It came and went quickly, though, for the fire errupted inside his heart, cutting off any sympathy he had for her. "Whatever," was all he said before abruptly hanging up.

He threw his phone against the wall, and to his extreme frustration, it didn't shatter. There wasn't even a tiny little crack on the screen. He seethed to himself, complaining about that "stupid redhead." It took him a long time to finally cool down again, and when he did, he came to the realization that she had actually been trying to apologize.

He grumbled to himself, knowing what he had to do.

_~L~_

"_But if I had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice."_

She pulled her knees tighter to her chest and tried to concentrate on her book, but the words blurred together. She couldn't make sense of one word on the page, so she put it down and decided to lie down on the couch on which she was sitting.

She closed her eyes, and not a second went by before she heard a loud knock on the door. Amy got up with a sigh and opened the door. What she saw on the other side was like kerosine on her internal blaze. Ian stood in the threshold, hands in his pockets, looking coldly indifferent. She glared mercilessly at him.

"What do _you_ want?"

At the simple inquiry, several different emotions flitted across his face for a split second but disappeared before she could identify any of them. He sighed and pulled his right hand from its pocket to rub the back of his neck.

"I came to apologize, Amy."

The redhead's eyebrows flew up. She had been expecting him to say something like he had moved on in life and wanted to take back the gifts he had given her. She was sure she looked puzzled because his eyes shone in amusement. He brushed one of his fingers fleetingly down her arm and let a few of his emotions appear on his face.

"I truly am sorry," he said quietly, looking every bit sincere. He touched her again with his fingertips, leaving a trail of coolness on her skin where it was touched. His caresses seemed to calm her and quench the once raging inferno inside her.

She grabbed his hand and brought it to her cheek. The corners of his mouth turned up in a lovely smile, and he stroked her cheek with his thumb. That wasn't enough, though. She hastily wrapped her arms around his body and buried her face in his chest, and he responded by engulfing her in his embrace. Amy instantly felt cooled and calm and safe.

"I forgive you," she whispered.

"I love you," he whispered back.

_~L~_

**Alright! That only took me an hour to write! That was one of my more thought out fics... :) PLEASE tell me what you thought of it! PLEASE! :(**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this sad excuse for literature, and if you need anything to be explained to you, just PM me or something. :) REEEEEEEEEEEEVIEEEEEEEEEEEEWW!**

**Again, I'll have _Mon Ange_ updated soon. :) Lots of love!**

**~Sugar**


End file.
